This invention relates to electrical switching elements, and more particularly, to a flexible electrical switching element.
In many situations it is desirable to provide a decorative and reliable switching element which can be applied to flat surfaces, such as a dashboard or telephone base. Mechanical switches are well known but do not provide the desired appearance and may be unreliable in that dirt can cause clogging of the switching mechanism.
Moreover, in most applications it is desirable that the element be of simple design and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a decorative and reliable switching element which is of simple design and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.